


Our fate lies within us

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghost Company has unofficially adopted Obi-Wan, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Panic Attacks, Pre-CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Ghost Company, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon Jinn is a Good Jedi Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: At the start of the Clone Wars, Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi is given the rank of Commander of Ghost Company of the 212th Attack Battalion, while his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, is given the rank of General of the 212th.Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s second-in-command, Commander Cody, is a man they can both depend on. Qui-Gon assigns Cody to Ghost Company, hoping the Commander will be able to stop his Padawan from performing reckless stunts.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ghost Company & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153232
Comments: 23
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a short introduction to the AU series.
> 
> Some background info for this AU series:  
> At the start of this series it is the year 22 BBY:  
> \- Obi-Wan is 22 years old. He has been Qui-Gon's Padawan for 10 years.  
> \- Qui-Gon is 54 years old. (Took Obi as Padawan when 44.)  
> \- Anakin is 31 years old. (Padawan from 9 to 21 years old.)
> 
> Info that may never be mentioned at all in the series:  
> \- Anakin was found as a youngling and brought to the Temple by Qui-Gon. He was still apprenticed at 9 years old.  
> \- The Naboo and Trade Federation mission did not happen, but Palpatine still became Chancellor.

Qui-Gon stood leaning against the frame of the wide windows of the Council Room, his arms were crossed over his chest as he listened to Mace and Yoda discuss what had happened on Geonosis. He had to take a deep breath, he had been horrified to learn that his former Master had had his two Padawans chained to a pole, ready to be killed by monsters. While he had been on Naboo, guarding Senator Amidala, his former Padawan Anakin had taken his current Padawan, Obi-Wan, and followed the trail of the bounty hunter hired to kill Senator Amidala. At the Force’s urging, he and Mace followed the trail of his boys and arrived in time to save them, but not before two hundred and twelve Jedi lost their lives in the arena. Dooku had slipped away in the chaos, but Qui-Gon had been more concerned over the state of his boys. Anakin and Obi-Wan both suffered minor injuries, however, Obi-Wan had been left in shock when one of his good friends, Zylas, had been killed in front of him in the arena. Anakin was currently watching over Obi-Wan, while Qui-Gon met with Mace and Yoda.

“Begun the Clone Wars have,” stated Yoda sombrely. Qui-Gon and Mace shared a saddened look, both wondering what was going to become of their Order. However, Qui-Gon’s heart seized at Yoda’s next words. “Trials Obi-Wan has been through. Knighted he could be.”

“No. No. Absolutely not,” countered Qui-Gon sharply as he shook his head. He was not going to allow his Padawan to be Knighted and thrust into a role of a General in a galaxy wide war at the start of his Knighthood. “I will not have his Knighthood begin the same day as a war.” In his mind’s eye he also remembered the wide blue eyes of his Padawan, the horror shining in those blue depths as his gaze raked over the bodies strewn across the arena as he knelt beside Zylas’s body.

Mace came to stand beside him and comfortingly squeezed his arm. “It is not ideal,” admitted Mace, his usually gruff voice almost soft. “I know we would be asking a lot of Obi-Wan, Knighting him and making him a General at the same time. However, the Senate is adamant most of our Knights and Masters will serve as Generals. But I also know, Masters such as yourself, strong in the Living Force, will find the coming war almost painful.” Here Mace sucked in a breath, and to Qui-Gon, it was clear his friend did not like the idea of young Knights becoming Generals. “So, the only compromise to help you, old friend, is to promote Obi-Wan and keep you away from the war.”

Qui-Gon was already shaking his head. It was true, any loss of life hurt Qui-Gon in the Force due to his connection to the Living Force. But staying behind, protected by the Council, he was dooming his Padawan to fighting a war alone. Anakin, he knew, had already been assigned as General to the 501st Legion. So, Obi-Wan would not be permitted to fight in the same unit as his older brother-Padawan.

“No. As much as it would pain me. I cannot allow Obi-Wan to fight in this war alone. Once this war is over, I will put him forward for his Trials, but not before. He will remain my Padawan and we will be assigned to the same unit,” he stated firmly. While at age twenty-two, having been a Padawan for ten years, Obi-Wan was old enough to be Knighted. But Qui-Gon could not let his youngest out into the galaxy as a Knight in the state that it was.

Mace nodded and then held out a datapad to him. “Here is your unit. You and Obi-Wan will be in command of the 212th Attack Battalion.”

As he scanned through the information on the datapad, he was expecting to see a long list of names, not numbers. He gritted his teeth and kept his opinions to himself; he could sense in the Force Mace and Yoda’s unease at how their new soldiers had been brought up, but there was nothing they could do.

* * *

He found his two boys in his and Obi-Wan’s quarters. His youngest was sat on the sofa, staring off into the distance, his usually bright blue eyes were dimmed. Anakin was sat beside his younger brother, one arm slung over the younger’s shoulders. Anakin looked up at his entrance and muttered a greeting, something that managed to pull Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. Having both of his boys looking at him, seeing them mostly unharmed, allowed the tightness in his chest to loosen slightly. He moved closer and knelt at the feet of his boys and explained his discussion with Mace and Yoda.

Of course, his youngest and very conscientious Padawan immediately understood why he was being offered Knighthood now, to spare Qui-Gon from the war. It hurt Qui-Gon to see his Padawan prepared to put masses amount of pressure on himself to spare his Master.

“Master I will be alright. I saw on Kamino how well instructed the men were, I would have a great amount of support. You do not have to put yourself into the war.” Obi-Wan stated, as he sat up straight and looked his Master in the eye.

Qui-Gon caught Anakin’s pained expression as his oldest looked away, his old training bond with Anakin allowing him to sense Anakin’s dread at the thought of Obi-Wan going out to fight as a newly promoted Knight.

Placing a hand on Obi-Wan’s knee, Qui-Gon looked him in the eye and softly explained. “Please do not take this as me doubting your ability Padawan mine. But I would feel much more comfortable if I was with you during these trying times. I do not like the idea of Anakin going out to fight without us both at his side. So, if I can keep one of my Padawans at my side, by the Force I will do all I can to keep you there.”

The first smile to grace Obi-Wan’s face in hours began to transform his shell-shocked expression, and he rested a hand on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. “I know you do not doubt me Master. And to be honest…I don’t mind staying at your side during this war.”

Qui-Gon breathed a sigh of relief, because as much as he wanted Obi-Wan at his side. If his Padawan was determined to be Knighted, something he had worked ten years for, then Qui-Gon would not have stood in his way. So, for Obi-Wan happy to wait for an undetermined length of time until he was Knighted, allowed Qui-Gon to breathe easier.

“Oh, my boys,” he murmured softly, he gently pulled his boys to the floor with him so he could wrap his arms around his Padawans.

“You don’t need to worry about us Qui-Gon, we’ll be alright,” stated Anakin confidently.

“We’ll look out for each other, just as we always have,” added Obi-Wan his voice coming from below Qui-Gon’s chin, his arms squeezing around his brother and Master. Qui-Gon smiled at his boys’ words, feeling confidence swell within him. If his boys could be so determined that everything would be alright, then Qui-Gon would believe it himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning a character does have a panic attack even if it is not called that. So, if this may trigger you, you may not want to read this chapter.

Four days after Geonosis, Obi-Wan found himself on a Venator-class Star Destroyer named the Negotiator, he shifted on his feet, not used to the feeling of armour on his arms and the chest plate under his robe. He and his Master had just been introduced to the 212th Attack Battalion. Obi-Wan’s head was swimming with just the sheer number of men stood in the hanger at attention. He had jumped slightly at the sharp sound as all the men saluted them, his stomach queasy at the thought of being responsible for so many men. Now thankful that his Master had chosen not to Knight him, knowing he would have support from his Master as they tried to keep as many of their men alive as possible.

As he stared wide-eyed at the men in front of them, the men all taking off their helmets at the same time at the silent command of the man who must be CC-2224, from the list, the man who was their second-in-command. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth at the thought of the men having numbers instead of names. Their new Commander stepped towards them; his gaze sharp as he assessed his new commanding officers.

“Sirs,” greeted CC-2224 with another sharp salute.

Qui-Gon raised his hand and smiled at their Commander. “I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Obi-Wan nodded his head and smiled in greeting. “Do you have a name Commander?”

The Commander hesitated for a moment before he straightened and replied, “Cody, sir.”

“Well Commander Cody, I felt it would work if Obi-Wan and yourself were in direct command of Ghost Company. While you both would serve as second-in-command of the 212th,” stated Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan smiled to himself, this was clearly a way for Qui-Gon to ensure he had someone watching his back at all times. You do a couple of crazy, life-saving stunts and suddenly you cannot be trusted with your own welfare.

After his Master went to introduce himself personally to the rest of the men, Obi-Wan turned to Cody and smiled. “Just so you know Commander. He hasn’t assigned you and I together because he does not trust you. It is because he does not trust me.”

Cody paused and frowned at him in confusion, “Commander?”

Obi-Wan chuckled to himself, “perhaps you should just call me Obi-Wan. To save us some confusion.” He smiled when he noticed Cody’s lips twitch in amusement. “And I _may have_ committed, in my Master’s words, some foolish, self-endangering stunts. So, he just wants you next to me to try and contain my recklessness as it were.”

“So, how often are you prone to reckless acts sir?” asked Cody, a small smirk tugging at his lips. Well, sir was better than Commander, so some progress was made.

“I wouldn’t say prone, let’s just say…I am _rarely_ reckless,” replied Obi-Wan as he crossed his arms and chose to ignore the amusement flickering in Cody’s brown eyes.

“Oh, Ghost Company are going to love you,” commented Cody under his breath.

“Excuse me, what?” smirked Obi-Wan.

Cody smiled with a faked innocent look on his face. “Just thinking Ghost Company are going to enjoy helping me watch your back.” Obi-Wan smiled in response, knowing he and Cody were going to get along just fine, if Cody’s only just visible humour was any indication.

When Cody gestured to a group of men to their left, Obi-Wan followed the other man’s silent request and walked towards the group. Coming to a stop beside Cody as he introduced Ghost Company. Most of the men seemed to be slightly wary of Obi-Wan, he guessed it was because he was a Jedi and he did not know what the Kaminoans had told the men about the Jedi. However, Lieutenant Waxer’s platoon did not seem to be wary of him, instead they were asking him questions about his life as a Jedi. The most interest being directed at his long Padawan braid that hung behind his right ear. Cody seemed ready to stop the flow of questions, unsure of how Obi-Wan would react to the flood of questions. However, Obi-Wan waved away his concern, in fact finding the men’s enthusiasm comforting. Demonstrating how well he thought he and the men would get along. He found the names of the men in Waxer’s platoon interesting; Boil, Wooley, Trapper, Gearshift, Longshot, Flycatcher, Blackeye and Meteor.

* * *

Over the next few days, while the Negotiator moved into space and sat just outside of Coruscant while they awaited their orders. Obi-Wan spent the time getting to know the men, having breakfast, lunch and dinner with different platoons. Although he spent most of his time with the three platoons that made up Ghost Company. He learnt Waxer and Boil are batchmates, with Boil acting like the grumpier of the two, when he is really just as kind as Waxer. Trapper, who got his name because he was always getting trapped in doorways and freshers on Kamino. Wooley loved woollen blankets because they were so soft. Gearshift who loves anything to do with engineering and could fix anything. Longshot was the sniper in his batch having the best record of shots taken at a distance. Flycatcher liked observing wild animals and once even caught a fly that had been buzzing around the mess. Blackeye was always ready to defend and protect this batch and squad mates, even if it meant getting involved in fights. And Meteor, with his blonde hair, just loved learning about the galaxy as a whole, he was always asking Obi-Wan questions about the different planets he had been to and made plans to visit as many as he could.

Out of all of the men, Cody was the one who interested Obi-Wan the most. The Commander would present a stern front, and seemed to be a stickler for rules. However, Obi-Wan had noticed that behind the Commander persona was an older brother who cared deeply for all of his brothers and would do anything in his power to make his brothers’ lives more bearable. He also had a sarcastic sense of humour that rivalled Obi-Wan’s, leading to them mocking the Admiral’s officers who were assigned to the Negotiator in front of said officers. Leaving Qui-Gon to hide his amusement at the sharp comments disguised as compliments said between Cody and Obi-Wan about the officers.

On one occasion Obi-Wan had been walking past one of the rooms designated for the men to spend time together and had overheard Flycatcher complaining. So, he paused outside the door to listen, not wanting to eavesdrop, but wanting to know if there was anything he could do to help. He was left biting on his hand to try and stop himself from laughing.

“Ugh, its not fair,” complained Flycatcher with a sigh.

“What isn’t?” from the dry tone, Obi-Wan presumed it was Boil who replied.

“Sunny sent me a message to my commlink, talking about how great their baby Commander is. I mean…I like Commander Kenobi. But I was hoping for a baby Commander,” whined Flycatcher.

Obi-Wan forced himself to move away from the door, biting on his hand as he tried to keep his chuckles at bay. He stopped a few paces away from the door when he found Cody standing in front of him, one bemused eyebrow raised. “Interesting conversation sir?”

Swallowing back his laughter, the best he could, Obi-Wan smiled and replied. “I have just been informed the men were hoping for a baby Commander. I hope I am not _too much_ of a disappointment for them.”

Cody’s face twitched in the way Obi-Wan had learnt was the Commander’s way of trying to stop himself from laughing. “A baby Commander, sir?” he asked, his voice perfectly level.

“Yes,” nodded Obi-Wan with a smile. “I presume they mean one of the Junior Padawans and I can attest some of the Junior Padawans are cute. But alas, unfortunately for the 212th they got stuck with my Senior Padawan self.” He smiled at Cody and continued on his way, at his Master’s flicker of interest through their training bond Obi-Wan replied. _You brought disappointment to the men. They wanted a baby Commander and you gave them me._

He felt his Master’s laughter and knew the older man’s midnight blue eyes would be dancing with amusement as he replied. _To alleviate the disappointment, I will just have to show them holo pictures of you as a Junior Padawan._

 _Don’t you even **dare** Master_, Obi-Wan playfully growled. He just rolled his eyes when he got no response. He was just thankful his Master hadn’t thought to bring the holos from the Temple when they first moved onto the Negotiator.

* * *

When they finally received orders to move out of Coruscant space, the ship juddering into hyperspace. Obi-Wan had just left the briefing room and was just walking aimlessly through the corridors of the ship. When he overheard some of the men discussing the battle on Geonosis, he paused and looked into one of the downtime rooms and noticed the men watching footage from the battle. His gaze zeroed in on the footage and he sucked in a sharp breath when he watched Zylas deflect a blaster blot away, watched as Zylas turned to grin at Obi-Wan before the grin slipped off his face as he was struck with a blaster blot, collapsing into Obi-Wan’s arms.

He shut his eyes and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, the sounds of the ships turning into the sounds of blaster bolts, the battle droids, the sounds of lightsabers and the groans of dying Jedi. Distantly he was aware of his breaths turning into wheezes as he was prevented from drawing enough air into his lungs. Suddenly, a pair of hands landed on his shoulders, causing him to jump and open his eyes in a panic as he tried to fling himself out of the person’s grip.

“Hey…no it’s okay…you’re alright sir, it’s me, Cody.”

He let his eyes focus on Cody’s face that was hovering above him. Shocked to discover he was now sitting on the cold floor in the doorway to the room. The holo screen blank as the men just stared at him, their brown eyes wide in shock. Feeling embarrassed, Obi-Wan tried to wiggle out of Cody’s gentle hold, eyes trained on the floor. Just wondering what the men would think of him now. He couldn’t even cope with seeing footage of Geonosis, how was he supposed to lead them in battle? At the thought of fighting another battle, his ears rang with the shouts of the Jedi and battle droids once again.

“No. Just stay here,” murmured Cody, his low voice dragging Obi-Wan back to the present. He ceased his movement and let his back fall against the doorway of the room, trying to forget about the men in the room. Men he noticed from the corner of his eye, pretending to look elsewhere. It wasn’t like they could go anywhere, seeing as he had trapped them in the room. “Just take some slow, steady breaths,” instructed Cody.

Obi-Wan looked up into Cody’s brown eyes that were radiating calm, he tried to take a slow breath, but he ended up coughing as his throat tightened. He was pulled forward a little, so Cody could run a hand up and down his back. Obi-Wan forced his breathing to match the pull of Cody’s hand, his breathing finally starting to slow down. He let himself fall lax in Cody’s hold, until he realised that he needed to move out of the doorway. He shakily pushed himself to his feet, Cody looking concerned as he did so. The Commander’s hands still resting on his shoulder and back, like he was worried that Obi-Wan would collapse in front of him.

“S…sorry Commander. I’ll just get out of your way,” he mumbled, not able to meet Cody’s gaze, instead looking at the other man’s shoulder.

“You’re not in my way,” replied Cody with a faint smile.

Cody then began gently leading him away from the doorway, and it took a minute for Obi-Wan to realise he was being guided back to his quarters. The door slid open and Cody gently pushed him so he was sat on his bed. Obi-Wan squeezed his fingers, in an attempt to try and calm himself down, ashamed to meet Cody’s gaze.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of sir,” commented Cody. His voice almost stern in his wish for Obi-Wan to listen to him.

“I should not have reacted that way,” countered Obi-Wan faintly. “The men expect me to lead them. Not fall apart.” He jumped when he felt himself pulled into a hug; in his surprise it took him a few seconds before he lifted his arms up to return the hug.

“I know you lost a lot of people on Geonosis. It’s not a bad thing to be upset at the reminder. And I _promise_ you, the men do not think any less of you,” declared Cody.

Obi-Wan clenched his eyes shut for a moment, taking comfort from Cody’s steadying presence in the Force, sensing Cody was not lying to him. “Thank you,” he whispered, his voice choked up. He then pulled back and directed a small smile in thanks to Cody. The Commander responded with a comforting smile of his own.

Cody looked to his small kitchen, “Can I get you anything sir?”

Obi-Wan shook his head as he tried to get to his feet. “You don’t need to Cody.”

“Let me help you,” stated Cody as he gently pushed Obi-Wan back so he remained sitting on the bed.

“Some tea would be nice,” replied Obi-Wan after a moment, sensing Cody was not going to take a no for an answer.

As Cody made his way to the small kitchen, which was nothing more than a cupboard, a small sink with sideboard and a kettle, he turned back to face Obi-Wan as he pulled a mug out of the cupboard. “You’ll have to explain to me how to make tea. I’ve never had it.”

“You…never had _tea?_ ” asked Obi-Wan in horror. The shock of Cody’s words pushing back the lingering feelings about his flashback to Geonosis. When Cody shook his head, Obi-Wan frowned at him. “That’s it. Pull a second mug down for yourself. You will be trying tea.”

While Cody followed his instructions, Obi-Wan had the vague feeling Cody was pretending to be as clueless about tea as he was saying. Obi-Wan believed Cody had never had tea, but the questions he was asking…it was as if he was asking them on purpose to pull Obi-Wan out of his head even more.

Once they had sat down, Obi-Wan still on his bed, with Cody sitting opposite him on a wooden chair, both sipping their tea. Obi-Wan raised a questioning eyebrow at Cody, as he drank the comforting liquid. Cody hummed after taking a sip and nodded and smiled at Obi-Wan. “It’s nice,” he commented lightly, his hands grasping the mug as if it was the most precious thing in the galaxy.

“You are welcome to share some tea with me anytime Cody,” smiled Obi-Wan. Silently thinking to himself that he might need to pilfer some tea from his Master’s stash to feed his and Cody’s habit.

The next day, when Obi-Wan was moving two desks into a small room that barely fit the two desks, but one Obi-Wan made sure had a kettle and some tea. The room had been designated as an office for himself and Cody and as he placed Cody’s datapads on his desk, one was unlocked and Obi-Wan had to smile as he noticed Cody had sent a ship wide message to the men.

_ Ship wide message board _

_[From Commander Cody] All mentions and footage of the battle on Geonosis are banned while in the presence of General Jinn and Commander Kenobi. They do not need to be reminded of the Jedi lost at that battle._

_[From Lieutenant Waxer] Wait. Did someone play the footage from Geonosis?_

_[From Boil] Is this why Commander Kenobi was upset?_

_[From Longshot] **Please** tell me Commander Kenobi did not see it!_

_[From Commander Cody] He did see it. Particularly the footage of his friend._

_[From Gearshift] Who is the **idiot**_ _that played that footage?!_

_[From Blackeye] Yeah whoever it was, come forward. I just want to talk…_

_[From Flycatcher] How **stupid** do you have to be to play that footage on a ship with two Jedi who were **there?**_

_[From Meteor] Whoever you are I hope you are ashamed of yourself!_

_[From Trapper] Yeah! Commander Kenobi does not deserve to have to worry about seeing the footage at every turn in this ship!_

_[From Blackeye] Seriously. I just want to talk._

_[From Wooley] Get in line Blackeye._

_[From Boil] Both of you get in line. I outrank you both!_

_[From Wooley] You do **not!**_

_[From Blackeye] Waxer is our Lieutenant, **not you!** So, **you** get in line!_

_[From Boil] Waxer is **my** batchmate. So, batchmate’s privileges. I outrank you!_

Obi-Wan smiled until his face hurt reading the messages. He stopped reading when he noticed the conversation devolved into an argument between Boil, Wooley and Blackeye. As he placed the datapad on to Cody’s desk, he had to shake his head, fondness for his men causing his smile to soften.

“Believe me now?” Obi-Wan turned his head to the entrance of the office and noticed Cody stood smirking at him. “I told you the men wouldn’t think any less of you.”

“I am beginning to,” admitted Obi-Wan with a faint chuckle.

Like rest of the Jedi, he had been reluctant to fight in the war. Wondering why the Senate demanded peacekeepers to fight in a war they really had no business fighting in. However, the men of the 212th that the war brought along into his life, outweighed any negative thoughts Obi-Wan had. He now knew with certainty that the men cared about him, just as much as he cared about them. He just prayed to the Force that he would be able to keep them all as safe as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of Ghost Company, Waxer's platoon will be the main clones featured. I'm not 100% sure if Wooley, Trapper, Gearshift and Longshot were a part of Ghost Company, but they are here! Waxer and Boil I am mostly positive they were in Ghost Company. 
> 
> Flycatcher, Blackeye and Meteor are my OC clone characters. You will be seeing more of them, so I hope you are beginning to like them!


End file.
